Donut Feed the Pink Aliens
by sorenitysloth
Summary: Spinel and Pink Pearl try donuts for the first time and they are in love. They start performing odd jobs in order to earn money for said donuts. However their misunderstandings of human stuff cause things to go less than according to planned.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and beautiful in day in Beach City. The sun was shining, children were laughing, and Steven was relaxing on the sand after a day of hard work around Little Homeworld. Yes, everything was perfect. _Too perfect_. So perfect that Steven had started to fall asleep from the sheer monotony of it all. Well we're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large shadow came hurling right at the boy.

"Oh no, not again" Steven slowly lifted his gaze with a look of unapologetic apathy. He didn't even try to escape this time. He was never quick enough. He might as well accept that his fate was sealed and get it over with.

"HELLO BEACH CITY! AND WHAT A BEYOOTIFUL DAY IT IS TODAY!" the sound of a familiar voice shouted as the figure flung itself straight at Steven and knocked him into the ground playfully.

"Darling, calm down! You're going to scare off the birds!" a sing-songy voice followed after Spinel.

"Good! That'll teach 'em to leave droppings in _my_ hair."

"Ouch..." Steven groaned.

"Oh right, Steven..." Spinel quickly ran over to the boy and helped him out of the sand.

"Spinel. Do you really have to do that _every_ time you come to visit?"

"Why Steven. I thought you _liked_ our special friendship greeting," Spinel batted her eyes innocently and spoke in a fake cutesy voice.

"Anyways now that that's outta the way I have someone I'd like to introduce ya to!"

Pink Pearl made her way out from behind Spinel and waved sheepishly.

"This is my girlfriend, Pearl. But I call her Pinky to distinguish her from the others."

"Hey, Pink Pearl! How've you been?"

"Better," Pink Pearl murmured awkwardly. She still wasn't super used to socializing.

"Wait a minute!" Spinel pulled her girlfriend to the side. "You didn't tell me you two knew each other!"

"You never asked," Pink Pearl shrugged.

"Sheesh! I've only been back a minute and I'm already making a fool of myself!"

"Please don't say such things..." Pink Pearl stared deep into Spinel's eyes. "You know that when you speak ill of yourself it hurts me too..."

Spinel started to tear up a bit. "Aww gee, doll. Why do you always know just what to say?"

"Rule number one of being Spinel's girlfriend is to spoil her senseless with any and all manner of affection. Haven't we been over this?"

"Repeat it one more time? Please? Just until I get it?"

"Oh if you insist," Pink Pearl picked Spinel up and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

The truth was Pearl had no idea what sweet nothings actually were. But that wouldn't stop her from whispering the phrase "sweet nothings" into Spinel's nonexistent ear over and over again. It made Spinel giggle every time.

"I love you so much I could just," Spinel coiled her arms around Pink Pearl's waist and proceeded to kiss her whole face.

All the while, Steven stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Uhhh I can go for now and you two can meet up with the gems later..."

"Oh uhh right, Steven," Spinel stopped what she was doing and cleared her throat. "We're ready now."

"Are you sure? I can..."

"W-we're good! Lead the way."

As soon as Steven turned around the two went back to nuzzling noses.

Immediately, Steven turned to face the flirting gems with an unamused look on his face.

Once he caught them, the gems turned away from each other and pretended that nothing had been going on.

Eventually they made it to Steven's house and Amethyst decided to take them to the Big Donut to give him a break.

"What is this...donut?" Spinel pondered curiously.

"Yes, please do tell!"

"It's food!"

The pink gems wore puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh right. That stuff doesn't exist on Homeworld," Amethyst tried to figure out how to explain it to them.

"Well you see you take the food and put it in your mouth. Then you use your teeth to chomp it to pieces like a wild beast hunting it's prey!"

Pink Pearl and Spinel continued to give Amethyst looks of confusion. "Ah man, alright. I'll show you how it's done."

After Amethyst showed them how to eat, she handed them both a donut "Now you try!"

But still they hesitated.

Eventually they reached for a donut. But they both reached for the same donut, causing their hands to touch.

Pink Pearl blushed and giggled and Spinel became equally flustered.

"You take the donut," Pink Pearl offered.

"No you! You had your eye on it first after all."

"No you!"

"I said you!"

"Hey lovebirds, I have an idea!" Amethyst snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"Why don't you _share_ the donut?"

The two gems' eyes lit up.

"Gee now that you mention it...it's been a long time since I shared something with anyone. What a swell idea, Amethyst ol' pal!"

"Let's do it!" Pink Pearl's eyes sparkled.

Amethyst thought they were going to cut the donut in half but...

Pink Pearl and Spinel both grabbed one end of the donut and starting chomping on it without hesitation. Oh, yes. They ate that bad boy up until there was no barrier separating the lines of their lips. Whether or not this was all according to plan was up for interpretation.

Well...that was _one_ way to share a donut. It wasn't what she expected but Amethyst honestly couldn't say she was surprised considering how lovey-dovey the two acted in broad daylight. Not that it was any of _her_ business.

As soon as they pulled their lips apart the couple gasped in awe.

"That was...amaaaziiingg. Are there more?" Spinel asked with a pleading look on her face.

"That taste...indescribable...so delicious..." a lone tear trailed down Pink Pearl's cheek.

"There's a whole bag! Help yoursel-"

"Thanks, Am! You're a life-saver!" Spinel reached over, grabbed the paper bag, and no sooner was she shoveling more donuts down her throat.

Pink Pearl wanted some too but she was too polite to say it. After all, she was happy just watching Spinel enjoy herself.

"Damn. You sure like those donuts," Amethyst remarked.

"Amethyst!" Spinel gasped as if the purple gem had insulted her. "We do not _like _donuts."

"We _love_ them!" Pink Pearl chimed in.

"Yeah! What the lady said!" Spinel snapped, coiling her arm around Pink Pearl defensively.

Those two sure were close. Heck they seemed even clingier than Ruby and Sapphire. But Amethyst would be lying if she said it wasn't a bit sweet. Seeing Spinel go from a villain bent on world destruction to an openly affectionate fool in love certainly wasn't a bad thing.

"Here you go, dorks," Amethyst handed over another bag of donuts.

"MINE-I mean...after you, milady," Spinel winked at Pink Pearl.

After the couple successfully devoured 5 whole bags of donuts, Amethyst looked at the time.

"Yo it's getting late. Are you guys sure you haven't had enough? You'll regret it later if you eat _too_ much."

"Psh. We're fiiine," Spinel remarked with her mouth full.

"By the way, what time _is_ it?" Pink Pearl pondered. "We don't want to keep the Diamonds waiting _too_ long."

"5:45. I should get going. Steven's going to be eating dinner soon and it's my turn to finish off the leftovers. You two should stay for dinner!"

"Hmmm," Spinel pondered. "That does sound tempting buuut...we promised the Diamonds we wouldn't be gone too long! We don't want to worry them too much."

"Alright. Well, see ya!"

"See ya, Amethyst."

"Goodbye! It was nice to meet you!"

"We will be back," Spinel muttered to herself with wide eyes and a toothy grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Spinel and Pink Pearl paid Steven an unexpected visit.

When the door to the beach house wouldn't open, Spinel started banging on it loudly.

Pearl rushed to the door, thinking someone was trying to break in.

"What do _you_ want?" Pearl groaned when she found Spinel standing outside the house with a trademark grin on her face.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Steven's trying to sleep!"

"Gosh, is it that late already?" Spinel pondered.

"It's 6 in the morning. _Please_ go home," Pearl turned away and the locked the door.

"Tch. Whatever. We don't have to listen to her. Come on, Pinky."

"Right behind you, dear!"

And so they wandered all throughout Beach City, but the small oceanside town was dark and quiet.

There weren't a whole lot of people out. Nary but a few small coffee shops showed any sign of life.

"How boooriiingg. What are we 'sposed to do 'til Steven gets up?"

"Maybe we should do as Pearl said and come back later?"

"Nonsense! We came here for donuts and by the power invested in those pretty pink cinnamon swirls that rest beautifully atop your head, we are gonna get us some donuts!"

-

At approximately 9:15, two pink gems came crashing through the door to Steven's house.

"Hey guys!" Steven called out to them. "What's the big hurry?"

"Shhh!" Spinel called out before running past him and slinking under his bed.

"We're in hiding," Pink Pearl giggled.

Steven's face went blank and his smile was replaced with an uneasy look.

"What do you mean? Like hide-and-seek?"

"Oh no!" Pink Pearl shook her head. "We're fugitives now! The cops should be here annny second now."

"What did you _do_?!" Steven started to panic.

"We just wanted dooonuuttttsss!" Spinel sobbed.

"Peeeaarrlll!" Steven cried out.

Once Steven gathered the other gems he explained to them what happened.

"Leave this to me," Garnet patted Steven's head gently.

-

"Spinel you can come out now," Garnet called out.

"No! I'm not moving from this spot until _they're_ gone!"

"Spinel. It's okay. Just explain to me what happened."

"W-we just wanted to enjoy some donuts. And then when we tried to leave they chased after us!"

"Is that all?" Garnet asked.

After Garnet left the room, Pink Pearl tried to crawl under the bed and join Spinel but she was too lanky to fit. So instead she just slipped her arm under the bed and held Spinel's hand.

A few minutes later, Garnet came back.

"It's alright, Spinel. You can come out now. The cops are gone."

"Y-you're sure they're gone?"

"It's all taken care of. But the others would like to have a word with you."

Spinel slowly made her way out from Steven's bed with a nervous look on her face.

Pink Pearl continued to hold Spinel's hand and Garnet held the other as they made their way down to the living room.

When Spinel was made to face the other gems she looked down awkwardly.

"Are we in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble," Pearl started.

"But there are some things you need to know," Steven interjected.

-

"Anyway, if you want donuts you need to pay for them. And in order to pay you need money. We covered you for today, but just keep that in mind next time okay?"

"Y-yes, Steven."

"Thank you, Steven."

"By the way how does one get money?"

"Well if you really want to make your own money you'll have to get a job first."

However Steven didn't think Spinel would actually do it. Spinel didn't have a lot of patience from what he knew. She had trouble waiting for good things to happen due to the event in the garden and how could the kid blame her?

However, when she was committed to something there was no backing out of it. Needless to say she didn't find herself recklessly jumping into too many commitments in the present age. Pink Pearl was one thing, but even she'd had to prove herself to Spinel before things got serious between them. Spinel couldn't trust her fragile heart with just anyone. But Pink Pearl's love was warm and pure, gentle and kind. And she handled Spinel with only the utmost care.

Before anyone knew it, Spinel and Pink Pearl were filling out job applications. Unfortunately most of their applications got rejected because they didn't have the required experience.

Spinel let out a heavy sigh as they sat together on the pier.

"How are we ever going to make money for donuts if we can't even get hired for an entry-level job?"

Pink Pearl sat next to her and put a hand around her shoulder.

"Well look on the bright side! It's not like we _need_ money to survive anyway."

"B-but...donuuuuts!" Spinel fell into Pink Pearl's arms and started fake crying just for dramatic effect.

"Sweetie, you know I can recognize your crocodile tears from a mile away."

"Hey, gimme a break, sugar! Unfortunately I've used up all my real ones."

A seagull suddenly swooped close to Spinel's face and she used her quick reflexes to roll out of the way.

"Oh no! Not today, buddy!"

"Spinny, look!"

Spinel's sight was suddenly blinded by a thin scrap of paper.

"Now ain't that just dandy? It got in my eye!" Spinel bore a sarcastic grin though it was quite apparent she was stewing underneath.

"Oh darling, how silly. It's only paper!" Pink Pearl giggled as she fished the article out of Spinel's eye.

After the sudden realization dawned on her, Spinel started to crack up too.

Every moment with her girlfriend was truly a blessing.

Once they had finished goofing around, Pink Pearl held out the piece of paper for Spinel to see.

It had several listings for small jobs that required minimal experience.

Spinel's eyes widened in avaricious mirth "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?"

"Most indubitably, my dear."

"IT'S DONUT TIME FUTHERMUCKER!" Spinel threw both fists in the air and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Spinel!" Pink Pearl gasped in astonishment.

"Whaaat? There's children around," Spinel shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

For her first job, Spinel took the part of a clown at a child's birthday party. It sounded simple enough. All she had to do was show up and entertain the little squirts. How hard could it be? But somehow by the powers of some unforeseeable force, everything went terribly wrong.

Meanwhile, Pink Pearl took a job baking cakes at a nearby bakery.

-  
Spinel had a fun time making balloon animals and entertaining the kids with her boundless energy. Everything seemed to be going well, or so she thought. As soon as the cake came out however, Spinel accidentally tripped over an extension cord, causing it to short circuit and set the backyard on fire. When she couldn't figure out how to put the fire out, she panicked and threw the cake on top of it.

"What's going on out here?" the mother of the birthday kid came rushing out to the yard as soon as she heard the children crying.

"Mommy! The clown started a fire!" the child shouted.

"N-not to worry, ma'am! The fire is gone now!" Spinel tried to quell the seething parent but to no avail.

"What is wrong with you?! This is a child's birthday party!"

"It was an accident!"

"Someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Eheh...am I still getting payed?" Spinel muttered sheepishly but the upset parent only gestured for her to leave.

-

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Pink Pearl carefully approached Spinel when she saw her walking along the beach with noticeable burns singing the edges of her hair.

"Peachy," Spinel forced an uncomfortable grin.

Pink Pearl smiled softly and put an arm around Spinel. "Things didn't go too well for me either."

-

At first Pink Pearl tried baking cakes but she didn't understand how ovens worked and left the cakes in for far too long, causing them to burn. When she failed at that, her supervisor decided to let her decorate the cakes instead. Surely she couldn't mess that up. But Pink Pearl just thought the cakes had to look pretty and did not realize that the decorations had to be edible.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh you have the quite the eye for fine detail...however there's one _slight_ problem."

"Did I do a bad job?" Pearl's eyes lowered a bit.

"Oh you did a very wonderful job...making these cakes INEDIBLE!"

Several cakes lay decorated with real flowers, ribbon, lace, and other inedible decor.

The boss screamed at the top of his lungs. "I could get sued if I sold these cakes to my customers!"

Pink Pearl sighed as she recalled the event. "I don't understand why he got so mad. I only did what he asked of me!"

"I'll tell you what ya did, Pinky. Your cakes were too _good_ to eat."

"You really think so?"

"That old codger couldn't stand the fact that you were a better decorator than he could ever hope to be. So he got rid of ya!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Pink Pearl blushed visibly.

"You know it, babe. Is it working?"

"You tell me," Pearl held Spinel close to her face.

Spinel's face became immediately flustered and she squeaked loudly.

"There's my Spinnybun," Pink Pearl giggled.

"I hate it when you do that," Spinel growled under her breath.

"Oh really? Your smile says otherwise."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be. I see. _I see_..." Spinel chuckled with a mischievous glean in her eyes.

"Honey?" Pink Pearl mused when Spinel became quiet for a moment.

Without warning, Spinel rose to her girlfriend's height and started carrying her bridal style.

"Attention Beach City Boardwalk! I have a very important announcement to make! I'm Spinel and this is my girlfriend! And she loves me and we're gonna get married as soon as we find out what getting married means. Did I mention that we're head over heels for each other?"

Spinel's speech garnered some weird looks as well as applause from random passersby as she ran by with Pink Pearl in her arms.

"Top that, sweetcheeks," Spinel grinned devilishly at her girlfriend.

"Hmph," Pink Pearl pouted but nestled comfortably in her girlfriend's arms.

-

The next day, the couple tried again. Pink Pearl tried working at a petting zoo, while Spinel took on the job of a customer service representative at a department store.

As soon as she entered the store, Spinel felt that something was up. The boss told her she had to smile. It was a part of the job. But Spinel wasn't much of a smiler to begin with. Even when she did, it had to be natural. As soon as her supervisors left the room, she shrugged and let down her guard. That is, until she noticed the security cameras. Why hadn't she seen them before? She didn't know what those cameras were doing there but she knew that they were watching her and she didn't like it. What if they were watching her every move? Keeping track of every detail? If she didn't smile and it ended up on those cameras, would the higher-ups find out? Would she get thrown out for failing to perform her job properly? No. She would not let those privacy-invading cameras win. So she smiled. A terrifying slasher smile that scared off customers left and right. Unfortunately this caused the staff to let her go for performing her job a little _too_ well.

Meanwhile, Pink Pearl mistook the signs that read "Don't feed the kids" to mean human children. It was her job to look after the goats in the petting zoo. Needless to say she didn't stop anyone from feeding any kids. In fact she encouraged them to. She just couldn't help it. The baby goats were too precious. They were so cute when they ate...but later on they wouldn't eat anything when the zookeepers tried to feed them their real food.

And onto the next set of jobs they went.

Pink Pearl tried to be a dishwasher at a fancy restaurant. Sadly she did not get the memo that she had to let the customers eat the meals _before_ she washed their dishes. She got sent away as soon as an employee caught her scrubbing a turkey breast with water and soap. How peculiar. She thought that washing the dishes was what she signed up for. That _was _the name of the job. Perhaps she wasn't thorough enough.

While that took place, Spinel tried to operate a cotton candy machine at Funland, but she put real cotton inside the machine, causing it to malfunction and shut off.

After trying and failing at several jobs, Spinel and Pink Pearl went back to the crystal gems' house.

"We'll never get our donuts noooww," Spinel groaned in anguish.

"We can buy you donuts," Steven told her. "Really, it's no trouble."

"No!" Spinel shouted. "We don't need your help! We can take care of ourselves."

Suddenly Garnet walked over towards Spinel and Pink Pearl, holding a cat.

"Steven has an idea about how you can make money for donuts."

"Well he can say it himself."

Garnet shook her head.

"_Cat_ Steven has an idea."

Spinel and Pink Pearl exchanged a confused look, while Garnet told them about a place where she took Cat Steven to play during downtime.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure about this," Spinel thought aloud.

"Every job we've tried so far we've failed at. This one probably won't be any different."

"You can't know until you try it," Garnet responded and walked away.

"Hey, Spinny. Why don't we give it a shot? I know things aren't looking too great but how about we give this one more try and then if it doesn't work out we'll give up for real this time."

"Alright," Spinel agreed.

"For the donuts," Pink Pearl added.

"For the donuts!" Spinel shouted back, as they walked onward to their final job.


	4. Chapter 4

Pink Pearl and Spinel entered the establishment, unsure of what to expect. Spinel was hesitant to enter, but Pink Pearl gave her an encouraging push.

"Hello! We'd like a job application!" Pink Pearl started.

"Do you have experience with animals?"

"No..uhhh...Garnet sent us," Spinel cleared her throat as she anxiously stepped towards the counter.

Garnet had told them what to say. She _was_ a very important customer.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

The manager led the couple to a room full of small fuzzy creatures covered in fur.

After being introduced to an entire room full of cats, the gems began their training. Spinel was on very high alert, nervous about messing up. But she tried her best to follow the instructions she was told.

Pink Pearl on the other hand, found herself getting distracted by the existence of cats and needed to have her tasks explained to her multiple times.

When Spinel messed up at first, she apologized profusely but her co-workers reassured her it was fine. She just got there and she was still learning. Nobody did perfect on their first shift.

Their manager was patient in training them and quick to help when they needed it.

Eventually they learned what everything was and how to care properly for the cats.

All they needed to do now was get to know the cats.

Spinel showed up to her shifts 30 minutes early every day just as an excuse to spend time with the cats. They were such mysterious creatures. She needed to learn all of their secrets. The cats were a bit skeptical of Spinel at first, but they soon got used to her presence. Before Spinel knew it, the cats were all over her. They followed her everywhere. She didn't know why but she felt a bit proud of herself. _They loved her_. It was like having a small army to guard and protect her. It made her feel powerful. But she also just liked being smothered with love for absolutely no reason.

Spinel felt like she had reached emotional sustenance. Was this the meaning of life?

It was as if she had become one with the cats. They understood her and she understood them. Spinel let the cats envelop her entire being as she disappeared into a bottomless pile of fluff.

Pink Pearl on the other hand, took her job seriously. Though not _too_ seriously. She tried to make sure the cats had everything they needed when they needed it, but getting to know them was a bit difficult. They had warmed up to Spinel so quickly. Pink Pearl felt as if she shouldn't interfere. However she couldn't help but stare and laugh at the large pile of furry critters consuming Spinel's entire being as her girlfriend lay there silently with a look of sheer euphoric bliss.

"Psssstt...Pinky!" Spinel called as the pearl was about to walk away. "_Welcome to pit of eternal snuggling._"

Pink Pearl tried to escape but it was already too late. Spinel had coiled an arm around the pearl's ankle while she was distracted and before she had a chance to move, she was dragged to the ground and pulled beneath the mountain of fluffy felines.

"Didn't think you'd get away that easily, did ya?"

Before she knew it, the cats had started crawling on top of Pink Pearl and nuzzling up against her. The pearl's eyes lit up. _They were so soft._

Pinky didn't know why, but she had the uncontrollable urge to pet each and every cat in the room.

While she was distracted, Spinel took the opportunity to slither over to her girl and kiss her with no warning. They were covered in cats, so it wasn't as if anyone would see them.

Pink Pearl blushed and pulled away. "Spinel!" she frowned. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"Trouble is my middle name."

"What's a middle name?"

Spinel shrugged, "Ask Steven."

Pink Pearl smiled softly. "I know you want to have fun but...we can't lose this job. You have your heart set on those donuts don't you?"

"And my eyes on _you_."

Pink Pearl giggled. "Alright, get up."

As soon as they were finished goofing around, the manager walked in and the couple pretended that they hadn't totally just been messing around on the job. They quickly started cleaning up the cat hair that was left on the floor where they had just been laying.

-

At one point, Pink Pearl started petting the cats during downtime. The cats had started to warm up to her more thanks to Spinel. Spinel saw how much attention Pink Pearl was giving to the cats and started to feel jealous. In hopes of snagging the Pearl's attention, she crouched on the ground next to her with a pouty look on her face.

Pink Pearl noticed her girlfriend right away, but decided to tease her a bit. She took her time petting every cat and each time she did, Spinel's face got just a bit poutier.

Once Pinky finished petting the cats and Spinel had reached maximum poutiness, she left a kiss on Spinel's cheek, causing her face to heat up. Then she started petting Spinel's hair ever-so-gently and Spinel couldn't help but smile endearingly.

"Hey you two!" the couple turned as a voice called out to them. "Quit flirting on the job!"

The two pink gems scrambled to their feet and got back to work. It was pretty embarrassing but at least they only got yelled at. Spinel begrudgingly decided to take that as a hint, but that wouldn't stop her from enjoying her work.

-

Spinel had taken to quietly observing her kitty friends and noticed that they liked getting up to mischief. Just like her! They weren't purely good creatures but that was what made them fun.

She just couldn't pass up the opportunity to teach them a few tricks of her own. With a little bit of work, she could turn these little guys into professional pranksters.

One day, Spinel grabbed Pink Pearl. "Hey, Pinky! Look what I taught our little friends!" Spinel shouted with a look of accomplishment on her face.

She patiently waited for Pink Pearl to laugh but the pearl only stood there and stared in abject horror, as the cats wreaked havoc and made a mess of the whole store.

"There goes our donut money."

Spinel realized she had made a big mistake and took it upon herself to clean up the entire store by herself.

Pink Pearl was silent at first, but ultimately decided to help Spinel out. Her girlfriend may have been a handful, but she still loved her and she knew that she was trying her best.

The manager conveniently came back as soon as they were finished cleaning up and the two once again acted as if nothing happened with unconvincing smiles.

As soon as he inspected the area however, he told them that they were free to go and Spinel sighed in relief.

-

After working at the cat cafe for a little while, Spinel and Pink Pearl received their first paychecks and their eyes filled up with a shimmering sparkle of glee as they exchanged a tearful glance.

_At long last. It was finally time._


	5. Chapter 5

Pink Pearl stared fondly at Spinel as she snuggled up close to the flurry of felines.

The cats weren't always nice at first. But Pink Pearl still cared for them dearly. They reminded her a bit of how Spinel acted when they first met.

Avoidant, dismissive, a bit abrasive. But that never stopped Pink Pearl from loving her. In fact it made her want to get to know her even more. She didn't know why Spinel acted the way she did, but she was no fool. Someone had hurt Spinel. Anyone within a 100-mile radius could see that. And Pink Pearl resolved to treat her with only the most gentle of care until she trusted her enough to open up to her. Even when she was rude. Even when she spat venomous words of spite. Even when she stared her right in the eye with those dark wrathful orbs. Pink Pearl didn't flinch. She only smiled that big goofy smile and proceeded to pat Spinel's head.

Spinel's eyes widened at the affectionate gesture and she immediately sprung out of the way in retaliation. It made her feel sick...That was the same way _she_ had touched her.

One day when the Pearl had unintentionally invaded a bit too much of Spinel's space, the shorter gem accidentally went into defensive mode and knocked her away instinctively. She had only bumped the pearl and caused her to fall over a bit. It wasn't like it was enough to hurt her or anything. But still Spinel started to back away in terror.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." Spinel started shaking uncontrollably and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Spinel? What's wrong?"

"You aren't _hurt_...are you...?"

"No. Not at all. Besides...I've been through worse than this," Pink Pearl sat down next to Spinel and signaled towards her left eye.

"I'm sorry..." Spinel wrapped her arms around the pearl for the very first time. And she didn't let go for a long long time. Pink Pearl held her gently as Spinel cried in her arms.

From that day forward, Spinel started to open up to Pink Pearl. Just a little bit. And soon enough the pair were inseparable.

It honestly wasn't too long ago now that Pinky thought about it. Even so, she never imagined that the gem who once rejected all manner of affection, would become the same gem who got jealous seeing her pet a bunch of cats.

Sure it was a bit strange, but Pink Pearl was proud of her girlfriend and she wouldn't have things any other way.

-

Once the two gems were given their first paychecks they immediately made their way back to the Big Donut.

There were so many donuts to choose from. They wanted to buy them all. But they only had so little money to spend.

Spinel glowered at the magical array of pastries protected by a barrier of clear glass. It was preposterous. How could they expect her to _choose_ the perfect donut for such a momentous occasion? Such thoughts swirled through her head as Pink Pearl stared dazedly at the variety of sweet treats with an expression of pure unbridled desire.

Spinel paced around the store impatiently, while trying to keep her cool. She just couldn't make up her mind.

"Piiinnkyyy..." Spinel whimpered in exasperation.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"You choose for me. This is too stressful for my heart to handle."

Pink Pearl only stared Spinel in the eye with a deadpan look, while sweating profusely.

"P-pinky? Did ya hear me?"

"Hehehehe..." Pink Pearl chuckled softly, without lifting her gaze.

"_...chocolate with sprinkles...strawberry-filled jelly donut...granny smith apple fritter...French cruller._.." the Pearl whispered to herself as if possessed. "YOU SHALL BE MIIIINE!"

As soon as her true form was unleashed, Pink Pearl dashed straight for the glass that stood between her and her precious donuts, with a wild look in her eyes, as drool poured out of her mouth in endless droves.

Spinel was taken aback, but intrigued. Perhaps she should have stopped the pearl before it was too late, but she found herself cheering her on instead.

"YOU GET 'EM BABY! SHOW THOSE DONUTS WHO'S BOSS!" Spinel shouted after her girlfriend, with tears of pride in her eyes.

"Back! Stay back!" Dewey shouted at the pearl frantically.

"We ain't leavin' til' we get our donuts pal," Spinel smirked devilishly.

"H-how about a baker's dozen?! On the house!" the former mayor backed up squeamishly as the pair stared him down like a pack of hyenas.

"Oh no buddy! We're paying. Full price," Spinel inched towards him aggressively with a wad of cash.

As soon as the couple got their donuts, they skipped out of the store hand in hand, giggling like idiots.

"Did you see his face?!" Spinel cracked up as she recalled the event that had just taken place.

"I guess it was pretty funny. But please at least _try_ to restrain me the next time that happens," Pink Pearl looked down bashfully.

"Hehe wait til' the others hear about this."

-

"You WHAT?" Steven shouted.

"It was amazing," Spinel bragged. "Pinky scared the poor guy into giving us free donuts."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of..."

"A-anyway..." Pink Pearl blushed in embarrassment. "We brought you some donuts!"

"Aw thanks, guys! But seriously, don't do that again."

Once Spinel had finished bragging about how awesome Pink Pearl was, it was time to devour some donuts.

Pink Pearl and Spinel playfully fought over who got the first donut.

Spinel, being the gentlegem that she was, pushed the box of donuts towards Pink Pearl.

"After you, milady."

"No, you."

"You."

"Yooouuu."

The couple exchanged a coy look.

Then their hands reached for a single donut.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I sure hope so."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Without another word, the two started nibbling on opposite ends of the donut, until their lips touched.

They went through the whole box in a matter of hours, savoring each and every morsel of the scrumptious confectionary treat.

Spinel sighed after noticing the box was empty.

"Don't worry, darling. We'll get more donuts as soon our _next_ paycheck comes in."

"You bet we will! We must try them aaaalllll!" Spinel drooled carnivorously.

Amethyst and Steven exchanged a humorous look as they watched the couple mourn the loss of their beloved donuts.

"Hey, you two!" Amethyst shouted out.

Spinel and Pink Pearl turned their heads towards her.

"You do realize that donuts aren't the only type of food?"

Spinel's eyeballs nearly bulged out of her head.

"THERE'S MORE?!"

And thus Spinel and Pink Pearl started working even harder to make money for not only donuts, but other delicious human delicacies that they had yet to partake in. And they lived happily ever after. That is until they ran out of leftovers and had to scrounge up even more dough. Some say that if you squint hard enough you can still see Pink Pearl scrambling across the sand like a wild animal stalking it's prey as she hunts down any delicious food she can get her hands upon. Oh and Spinel will also be in the background somewhere cheering her on. The end. For real this time.

**A/N:** I don't know what I was going for with that ending paragraph but that's what I got sorry and I hope you enjoyed this goofy fic xux


End file.
